1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dial for a timepiece, such as a wrist watch, and which has a luminescent function, and a timepiece have such a luminescent dial.
2. Description of Related Art
According to an earlier development, there is a dial for timepiece, such as a dial for wrist watch, which comprises a luminescent member made of an EL element (Electro Luminescence element) and which enables a user to recognize time even in a dark place by emitting the luminescent member.
As a dial for timepiece, there are ones disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,838,640, 5,930,204, 5,880,796 and 6,020,943.
As this type of dial for timepiece, for example, there is one having a structure in which a light-transmissive member is provided in an upper position of the luminescent member, or one having a structure in which a decoration member having a through hole for decoration is provided in an upper position of the luminescent member.
However, in the former dial for timepiece, a light emitted from the luminescent member is transmitted through the light-transmissive member and the transmitted light only illuminates the upper whole surface side of the light-transmissive member. In the latter dial for timepiece, a light emitted from the luminescent member is transmitted through the through hole for decoration, which is provided in the decoration member, and the transmitted light only illuminates the upper surface side of the decoration member partially in accordance with the through hole. In any one of the dials for timepiece, there is a troublesome problem that a sufficient decoration effect cannot be obtained.
The present invention was developed in view of these problems. An object of the present invention is to recognize time even in a dark place and to obtain various decoration effects.
In order to solve the above-described problems, the present invention comprises the following elements.
Reference numerals attached to each element which will be explained in each embodiment described below, and the like are attached to each element with parentheses.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, as shown in FIGS. 1 to 4, a dial (4) for timepiece, comprises:
a decoration member (10) having a through hole (13) for decoration, and
a luminescent member (11) disposed under the decoration member;
wherein a surface processed layer (second surface processed layer 16) is provided on an upper surface of the luminescent member.
According to the present invention, because a light transmitted through the through hole of the decoration member during the emission of the luminescent member, illuminates the upper surface side of the decoration member partially in accordance with the through hole, it is possible to recognize time even in a dark place. Further, because the decoration effect caused by the decoration member and the decoration effect caused by the surface processed layer of the luminescent member in accordance with the through hole of the decoration member are obtained, various decoration effects can be obtained by both two decoration effects.
In accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, a dial (20) for timepiece, comprises:
a decoration member (10) having a through hole (13) for decoration,
a light-transmissive member (21) disposed under the decoration member, and
a luminescent member (11) disposed under the light-transmissive member;
wherein a surface processed layer (third surface processed layer 22, fourth surface processed layer 23 or second surface processed layer 16) is provided on at least one surface of an upper surface of the light-transmissive member, a lower surface of the light-transmissive member and an upper surface of the luminescent member.
According to the present invention, because a light transmitted through the through hole of the decoration member during the emission of the luminescent member, illuminates the upper surface side of the decoration member partially in accordance with the through hole, it is possible to recognize time even in a dark place. Further, a three-dimensional decoration effect can be obtained by the decoration effect caused by the decoration member and by the decoration effect caused by the surface processed layer provided on at least one surface of an upper surface of the light-transmissive member, a lower surface of the light-transmissive member and an upper surface of the luminescent member in accordance with the through hole of the decoration member. Therefore, more various decoration effects can be obtained.
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 6, the surface processed layer (second surface processed layer 16, third surface processed layer 22 or fourth surface processed layer 23) is a decoration layer formed by application, printing, deposition or the like. When the color of the surface processed layer is similar to that of the decoration member (10), the through holes (13) of the decoration member can be blind during the non-emission of the luminescent member (11).
As shown in FIGS. 12 and 17, because the surface processed layer (third surface processed layer 39) is an irregular layer made by forming a surface of the irregular layer into a finely irregular shape, it is possible that a light emitted from the luminescent member (11) is diffused from the through holes (13) of the decoration member (10) to the outside of the dial for timepiece during the emission of the luminescent member. Thereby, the diffused light can brightly illuminate the outer peripheral side of the through holes.
As shown in FIGS. 11 to 15, the surface processed layer (third surface processed layer 39) which is an irregular layer made by forming a surface of the surface processed layer into a finely irregular shape, is provided on the upper surface of the light-transmissive member (37),
the surface processed layer (fourth surface processed layer 40) which is an irregular layer made by forming a surface of the surface processed layer into a finely irregular shape, or the surface processed layer which is a decoration layer formed by application, printing, deposition or the like, and having light-transmissive property, is provided on the lower surface of the light-transmissive member, and
the surface processed layer (second surface processed layer 41) which is a decoration layer formed by application, printing, deposition or the like, and having light-transmissive property, is provided on the upper surface of the luminescent member (11).
Thereby, the decoration effect shown during the emission of the luminescent member and the decoration effect shown during the non-emission thereof, which are different from each other can be obtained.
As shown in FIGS. 16 to 20, the surface processed layer (third surface processed layer 39) which is an irregular layer made by forming a surface of the surface processed layer into a finely irregular shape, is provided on the upper surface of the light-transmissive member (37),
the surface processed layer (fourth surface processed layer 46) which is an irregular layer made by forming a surface of the surface processed layer into a finely irregular shape, or the surface processed layer which is a decoration layer formed by application, printing, deposition or the like, and having no light-transmissive property, is provided on the lower surface of the light-transmissive member, and
the surface processed layer (second surface processed layer 47) which is a decoration layer formed by application, printing, deposition or the like, and having no light-transmissive property, is provided on the upper surface of the luminescent member (11).
When the surface processed layer which is a decoration layer having no light-transmissive property, is formed into the shape of a pattern, a figure, a design or the like, the decoration effect shown during the emission of the luminescent member and the decoration effect shown during the non-emission thereof, which are different from each other can be obtained.
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 8, because the surface processed layer (first surface processed layer 14) which is a decoration layer formed by application, printing, deposition or the like, is provided on an upper surface of the decoration member (10), the decoration effect can be obtained by the surface processed layer. Therefore, more various decoration effects can be obtained.
In accordance with the third aspect of the present invention, as shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, a dial (30) for timepiece, comprises:
a decoration member (10) having a through hole (13) for decoration,
a light-transmissive member (31) provided in the through hole of the decoration member, and
a luminescent member (11) disposed under the light-transmissive member and the decoration member;
wherein a surface processed layer (first surface processed layer 32) which is a decoration layer formed by application, printing, deposition or the like, and having light-transmissive property, is provided on an upper surface of the decoration member and on an upper surface of the light-transmissive member.
According to the present invention, because a light emitted from the luminescent member is transmitted through the light-transmissive member provided in the through hole of the surface processed layer and through the light-transmissive surface processed layer disposed on the upper surface of the light-transmissive member during the emission of the luminescent member and the transmitted light illuminates the upper surface side of the decoration member partially in accordance with the through hole, it is possible to recognize time even in a dark place. Further, because of the surface processed layer which is provided on the upper surface of the decoration member and on the upper surface of the light-transmissive member, the decoration effect shown during the emission of the luminescent member and the decoration effect shown during the non-emission thereof, which are different from each other can be obtained. Therefore, various decoration effects can be obtained.
In accordance with the fourth aspect of the present invention, as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, a dial (25) for timepiece, comprises:
a decoration member (10) having a through hole (13) for decoration,
a color light-transmissive member (26) disposed under the decoration member, and
a luminescent member (11) disposed under the light-transmissive member.
According to the present invention, a light emitted from the luminescent member is transmitted through the color light-transmissive member during the emission of the luminescent member. The colored light transmitted through the light-transmissive member passes through the through hole of the decoration member. The light illuminates the upper surface side of the decoration member partially in accordance with the through hole. Thereby, it is possible to recognize time even in a dark place. Further, the decoration effect caused by the decoration member and the decoration effect caused by the color light-transmissive member in accordance with the through hole of the decoration member can be obtained. Therefore, various decoration effects can be obtained by both the decoration effects.
In accordance with the fifth aspect of the present invention, as shown in FIGS. 21 to 23, a dial (50) for timepiece, comprises:
a luminescent member (11), and
a light-transmissive member (51) disposed on an upper layer of the luminescent member;
wherein a surface processed layer (53) having light-transmissive property is provided on an upper surface of the light-transmissive member by an electric casting process.
According to the present invention, because a light emitted from the luminescent member is transmitted through the light-transmissive member and through the surface processed layer disposed on the upper surface of the light-transmissive member and outgoes upwardly, the light can illuminate the upper surface side of the light-transmissive member. Thereby, it is possible to recognize time even in a dark place. Because the surface processed layer formed by the electric casting process is provided on the upper surface of the light-transmissive member, the representation made by the irregular pattern of the surface processed layer is varied. As a result, various diffusing states for the light or various reflecting states for the light can be obtained in accordance with the irregular pattern thereof. Therefore, the number of variations of decorative style can increase. Further, various decoration effects can be obtained.
In this case, as shown in FIGS. 24 to 34, the light-transmissive layer (56, 61, 66, 71 and 76) and a metallic member (58, 63, 67, 73, 78 and 82) are disposed on the upper layer of the luminescent member so as to expose both an upper surface of the light-transmissive member and an upper surface of the metallic member. Because a light emitted from the luminescent member is transmitted through the light-transmissive member and through the surface processed layer disposed on the upper surface of the light-transmissive member and outgoes upwardly, it is possible to recognize time even in a dark place. The decorative representation is varied by the surface processed layer disposed on the upper surface of the light-transmissive member. Further, because a feeling of metallic gloss is obtained by the metallic member, a user can be filled with a feeling of high quality. Because the decoration effects caused by both the surface processed layer of the light-transmissive member and the metallic member can be obtained, the number of variations of decorative style can increase. Therefore, various decoration effects can be obtained.
Because the light-transmissive layer which is not shown in the figure, is made of colorless transparent material, color translucent material or material including powder and having light-transmissive property, the decoration effect can be obtained by the above light-transmissive member. Therefore, the number of variations of decorative style can increase. Further, various decoration effects can be obtained.
As shown in FIGS. 35 and 36, because the dial for timepiece has a structure in which a plurality of different electric casting design portions (first electric casting design portion 87 and 92 and second electric casting design portion 88 and 93) or mirror-surface portions (94) are mixed on the surface processed layer, the representation made by the irregular pattern of the surface processed layer is more varied. Therefore, the number of variations of decorative style can increase. Further, various decoration effects can be obtained.
As shown in FIGS. 37 and 38, because a metallic layer (96 and 101) having light-transmissive property is at least partially provided on an upper surface of the light-transmissive member (51) or a lower surface of the light-transmissive member, a feeling of metallic gloss can be obtained by the metallic layer. Further, a user can be filled with a feeling of high quality. Therefore, the number of variations of decorative style can increase. Further, various decoration effects can be obtained.
As shown in FIGS. 39 to 45, because a decoration layer (106, 121 and 126) is at least partially provided above the metallic layer (96, 101 and 127) or under the metallic layer, the decoration effect can be obtained by the decoration layer. Therefore, the number of variations of decorative style can increase and various decoration effects can be obtained. In this case, as shown in FIGS. 39 to 41, when the decoration layer (106) is provided under the metallic layer (96), the decoration layer is hidden by the metallic layer during the non-emission of the luminescent member. On the other hand, during the emission of the luminescent member, the decoration layer appears on the dial for timepiece. The decoration effect shown during the emission of the luminescent member and the decoration effect shown during the non-emission thereof, which are different from each other can be obtained. Therefore, the number of variations of decorative style can increase. Further, more various decoration effects can be obtained.
As shown in FIGS. 46 and 47, because a metallic layer (131) having light-transmissive property and a decoration layer (132) are partially arranged on an upper surface of the light-transmissive member (51), the decoration effect caused by both the metallic layer and the decoration layer as well as the decoration effect caused by the surface processed layer can be obtained. Therefore, the number of variations of decorative style can increase. Further, various decoration effects can be obtained.
Because the decoration layer which is not shown in the figure, has a structure in which one part of the decoration layer has a different light-transmissive property from another, the decoration effect shown during the emission of the luminescent member and the decoration effect shown during the non-emission thereof, which are different from each other can be obtained. Therefore, the number of variations of decorative style can increase. Further, more various decoration effects can be obtained.
Because the luminescent member which is not shown in the figure, has a structure in which an intensity of a light emitted from the luminescent member is adjustable, the decorative representation made by the decoration layer can be more varied by adjusting the light intensity during the emission of the luminescent member. Thereby, the number of variations of decorative style can increase more. Further, more various decoration effects can be obtained.
In accordance with the sixth aspect of the present invention, as shown in FIGS. 48 and 49, a dial (140) for timepiece, comprises:
a luminescent member (142),
a light-transmissive member (144) disposed above the luminescent member,
a color layer (145) provided on an upper surface of the light-transmissive member and having light-transmissive property, and
a thin film metallic layer (146) having light-transmissive property and provided on a lower surface of the light-transmissive member facing to the luminescent member.
According to the present invention, because a light emitted from the luminescent member is transmitted through the thin film metallic layer having light-transmissive property,the light-transmissive member and the color layer, and the colored light transmitted through the color layer illuminates the upper surface side of the color layer, it is possible to recognize time even in a dark place. Further, the decoration effect caused by the colored light transmitted through the color layer and the metallic decoration effect caused by the thin film metallic layer can be obtained. Therefore, various decoration effects can be obtained by both the above decoration effects.
As shown in FIGS. 50 to 53, because an irregular portion (151) is wholly or partially formed on at least one surface of an upper surface of the light-transmissive member (144) and a lower surface of the light-transmissive member in the dial (150) for timepiece, the light emitted from the luminescent member can be diffused by the irregular portion. Therefore, various decoration effects can be obtained by the irregular portion.
As shown in FIGS. 56 to 59, because the irregular portion is a printing layer (161) in the dial (160) for timepiece, the irregular portion can be simply and easily formed. Thereby, the dial for timepiece, which is manufactured at a low cost, can be obtained.
As shown in FIG. 55, because a decoration portion (156) is partially provided on the color layer (145) in the dial (155) for timepiece, the decoration effect can be caused by the above decoration portion.
As shown in FIG. 54, because a decoration portion (156) is partially provided on the lower surface of the light-transmissive member (144), and the thin film metallic layer (146) is provided so as to cover the decoration portion in the dial (155) for timepiece, the decoration effect can be caused by the decoration portion provided on the thin film metallic layer.
As shown in FIGS. 49 to 59, because a transparent protect film (147) is provided on a lower surface of the thin film metallic layer (146) in the dial (140, 150, 155 and 160) for timepiece, the thin film metallic layer can be protected by the protect film excellently even though the thin film metallic layer is formed thinly.
In accordance with the seventh aspect of the present invention, as shown in FIGS. 1 to 49, a timepiece (wrist watch) comprises: a dial (4, 50, 140, 150, 155 and 160) for timepiece;
wherein the dial for timepiece is disposed in a watch case (wrist watch case 1) and a watch glass (2) is mounted in an upper position of the dial for timepiece, which is disposed in the watch case.
According to the present invention, because the dial for timepiece can be seen through the watch glass mounted in an upper position of the dial for timepiece even though the dial for timepiece is disposed in the watch case, it is possible to recognize time by the dial for timepiece even in a dark place. Further, various decoration effects can be obtained by the dial for timepiece.